


In memoriam

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Kuroro apreciava a inteligência. Alimentar a alma era um de seus maiores objetivos. Por isso, ele não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de descobrir os segredos daquele nobre viajante.





	In memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Se as especulações de fãs que encontrei por aí estiverem corretas, o Kuroro faz aniversário no final do ano. Como ainda não foi divulgada a data oficial, decidi postar a oneshot dele hoje e vida que segue. O líder Aranha está mesmo precisando de fanfics em que seja o personagem principal!
> 
> Eu também escrevi oneshots de aniversário para o Leorio (“Confiar”), o Kurapika (“Agridoce”), o Gon (“Em nome do pai”), o Hisoka (“Razões”) e o Killua (“Âmbares”). A quem interessar, indico a “Marotagem”, fanfic de aniversário da minha OC Arrietty.

O sino tilintou quando o homem adentrou a loja. Olhos negros percorreram as prateleiras repletas de livros. Um cheiro de papel há muito guardado, agradável apenas para os que dedicaram a vida a mergulhar o rosto entre páginas repletas de letras. Kuroro Lucilfer abriu um sorriso suave e acomodou sua bagagem na mesinha ao lado da porta.  
— Boa-noite — resmungou o velho parrudo encarapitado no balcão.  
— Boa-noite, senhor — cumprimentou o Ryodan, fazendo uma mesura.  
— O que te traz aqui, moleque?  
A gentileza esperada. O rosto do livreiro era marcado por rugas e cicatrizes. Cabelos grisalhos espalhavam-se em todas as direções. E os olhos miúdos e frios analisavam cada aspecto de Kuroro, desde o alinhamento perfeito do terno de luxo até as ataduras que cobriam a testa.  
— Procuro um livro.  
O vendedor riu. Uma risada seca e arranhada, como se tivesse desaprendido a expressar alegria.  
— Veio ao lugar errado, moleque. Dê o fora.  
Lucilfer ergueu o rosto para o mezanino que contornava o pequeno cômodo. Prateleiras infindáveis ocupavam todas as paredes. Não havia janelas. O ar era viciado, quase nocivo. Mas ele apreciava.  
— Não vende livros, então?  
O livreiro não se deixou afetar pela ironia. Abriu uma das gavetas do escaninho atrás do balcão e pôs-se a examinar registros antigos. Kuroro compreendeu o sinal de que a conversa fora encerrada e vagou pela loja com sutil interesse, detendo-se de quando em quando para conferir um título, quando este não fora apagado pela ação do tempo.  
— Fascinante — murmurou. — Quantos tesouros não se escondem aqui?  
Foi tomado pelo desejo de visitar o mezanino, mas não julgou prudente subir as escadas que conduziam a ele, não quando o livreiro fingia ignorar sua presença. Contentou-se com as prateleiras a seu alcance e as pilhas de livros espalhadas desordenadamente pelo chão. Passava os dedos pelas lombadas cobertas de poeira durante o caminhar, sentindo a energia das páginas dominando o seu ser.  
De súbito, deteve-se.  
Olhos negros fitaram um livro pequeno sem qualquer inscrição na lombada. Kuroro tomou-o em suas mãos. Era na verdade um caderno antigo, sem pautas e espiral. O antigo dono preenchera todas as páginas com palavras, esquemas, ilustrações e símbolos. Dedos trêmulos alisaram a tinta seca. Lucilfer estava em êxtase.

Ele correu pela chuva sem emitir ruído. Não se incomodava com o vento cortante em seu rosto ou com as botas ensopadas. Apenas se deleitava com a sensação de correr livre pela cidade pobre, invisível aos olhos dos humanos tão comuns que não prestavam atenção a nada a mais de dois palmos de seus narizes. Avistou um homem parado no meio fio sem nenhum casaco ou guarda-chuva que o protegesse das águas gélidas. Kuroro passou rente a ele. E, por um breve instante, seus olhares se encontraram.

A página cinquenta e sete continha esboços de pessoas. Algumas sorrindo. Outras sérias. Um ponto em comum: todas possuíam um borrão no lugar da íris. O dono do caderno utilizara lápis vermelho para colori-las e esfregara a ponta do dedo para criar um efeito peculiar com o grafite. No canto inferior direito, uma data e um local. Floresta de Lukso. Dezoito de agosto de um ano desconhecido.  
Extasiado, Kuroro continuou folheando.  
A página cento e nove continha um hexágono. Em cada vértice, uma palavra que Lucilfer não compreendida. Leu-as repetidamente, avidamente, como se o sentido pudesse vir a seu encontro de bom grado. Mas às vezes as palavras se recusam a nos contar seus segredos.  
Continuou folheando.  
A página cento e setenta e dois estava toda rabiscada. Por baixo dos traços fortes do grafite, a mesma frase repetia-se como um mantra. “Eu falhei.”  
Continuou folheando.  
A página duzentos e treze continha outro hexágono. Kuroro leu as palavras com fervor, tentando absorvê-las. E uma delas instalou-se em sua mente. “Viajante.”  
Continuou folheando.  
A página trezentos e quarenta e quatro continha uma oração em outro idioma. Kuroro alisou-a, buscando compreender, atentando aos símbolos, pensando...  
O livreiro tossiu. Uma tosse fingida. Sua mensagem era clara.  
Dê o fora daqui.

Naquela época, ele achava que sabia de tudo, mas era só um adolescente com sonhos grandes demais. Sentado na cadeira, observava o homem. O mesmo homem do dia chuvoso. Ele parecia tão sério enquanto esperava a garçonete servir seu chá, mas abriu um sorriso tênue ao agradecer. E os olhos de Kuroro alargaram-se, interessados na figura misteriosa.  
— Então. — O homem bebericou o chá de olhos fechados. — Sobre o que quer conversar?

Kuroro retornou à primeira página do livro. Engoliu em seco. Encontrara. Depois de todos aqueles anos, encontrara. Fitou as únicas palavras escritas diante de si. “O guia do viajante.”

— Você é de Meteoro — murmurou o homem. — Eu gostaria tanto de ir para lá.  
Lucilfer gargalhou.  
— É a primeira vez que escuto alguém dizer isso.  
— Ora... Eu acho fascinante observar como os habitantes da cidade desenvolveram sua própria forma de viver. Gostaria de ver de perto.  
— Deseja nos estudar, então? — Kuroro abriu um sorriso traiçoeiro. — Como cobaias.  
— Não. — O homem serviu dois bolinhos, um para si, outro para Lucilfer. — Desejo compreendê-los.

— Saúde — disse o Ryodan.  
O livreiro grunhiu uma resposta qualquer.

— Compreender o lixo?  
Os olhos cinzentos fitaram-no. Pareciam uma tempestade.  
— Humano algum jamais poderá ser reduzido a um objeto sem valor.

Kuroro pousou o caderno sobre o balcão. A princípio, o livreiro ignorou-o. Mas logo se deu conta de que não se livraria do enfardo com facilidade. Virou-se para Lucilfer e empurrou o livro de volta.  
— Não está à venda.  
— Por que não? — insistiu o outro. — Estava junto a alguns livros bastante raros. O senhor deve ter um interesse especial por ele.  
— Não vale nada — grunhiu o livreiro. — Nem uma ninharia. É lixo. Não tem por que estar aí.  
—Então, por que não me deixa levá-lo? Se não vale nada, pago-lhe o dobro do que me pedir. Prejuízo não terá.  
Os olhos miúdos fitaram-no. Apesar de tantos anos na estrada, o velho não aprendera a ocultar suas emoções. A raiva crepitava. Forte. Hostil.  
— Escute, moleque, porque eu não vou repetir outra vez. Este lugar não é para você. Esse livro não está à venda porque já foi reservado. E, se você tiver um pingo de juízo, não vai querer se meter com o comprador.  
Kuroro arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.  
— Ah, então o livro tem um preço.  
— Não ouviu nada do que eu disse, garoto?  
— Quanto ofereceu o outro cliente? Não importa a quantia, eu cobrirei o dobro. O triplo, se o senhor quiser.  
— Não me lembro de ter dito que negociaria com você garoto.  
— E eu não me lembro de ter recebido permissão para ficar, mas estou aqui.  
O livreiro crispou os lábios. Fechou o escaninho atrás de si com violência. Quando encarou Lucilfer, cicatrizes horrendas esticaram-se em seus braços cruzados.  
— O meu cliente é um homem poderoso, moleque. Possui muito mais dinheiro do que você jamais teve em toda a sua vida, se é que já teve dinheiro algum. Esse terno não me engana. Não duvidaria nada se fosse roubado. Você tem é muita cara de bandido, e eu quero que dê o fora da minha livraria antes que dê sumiço em algum dos meus preciosos tesouros!  
Kuroro pôs as mãos nos bolsos e meneou a cabeça.  
— Entendo. Permita-lhe mostrar minha oferta.  
— Moleque, ouviu algo do que eu disse?  
Mas o Ryodan já caminhava em direção à sua bagagem.

— Então... — Lucilfer recostou-se na cadeira com um olhar divertido. — Acha que sou uma pessoa má?  
O homem ajeitou a xícara no pires de porcelana. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz era calma, de uma suavidade que contrastava com o cinza em seus olhos:  
— Acredito que não existem pessoas boas ou más. Existem apenas pessoas capazes de atos que podem ser considerados bons ou ruins.

Kuroro pousou a maleta ao lado do livro. Abriu-a com cuidado e retirou o conteúdo. Durante todo esse tempo, o livreiro limitou-se a observar. Uma das mãos estava sobre a arma escondida no compartimento secreto do balcão.  
— Creio que isto cobrirá a oferta de seu cliente.  
— O pano negro? — ironizou o outro.  
— Não, meu caro. O que está debaixo do pano negro.

— O senhor tem um modo curioso de enxergar o mundo.  
Ele sorriu.  
— Creio que o seu modo não seja menos curioso do que o meu.  
— Provavelmente. — Lucilfer sorriu. — Eu vim de Meteoro.

Puxou o pano com um gesto teatral. O queixo do livreiro despencou. Oscilando no líquido transparente, dois olhos lançavam seu brilho escarlate sobre o rosto assombrado.  
— Um par de olhos do clã Kuruta. — Lucilfer debruçou-se sobre o balcão. — Verdadeiros. Seu cliente talvez tenha mais interesse neles do que em um velho livro surrado.  
O homem não respondeu. A voz ficou presa em sua garganta. Por vários minutos, tudo o que conseguiu foi proferir sons guturais e ininteligíveis.  
Kuroro sorriu, certo de que ganhara a negociação.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo — disse Lucilfer, estendendo a mão.  
O homem analisou-a durante alguns segundos.  
— O prazer é meu. — Sorriu, aceitando o cumprimento.  
— Nos veremos de novo algum dia?  
— Talvez. O destino tem seu próprio jeito de fazer os caminhos mais diversos se cruzarem.  
Lucilfer assentiu, e o homem se afastou.

O livreiro secou a testa com um pedaço de pano imundo. Pela primeira vez em anos, estava dividido. O caderno realmente não valia nada — era incompreensível para ele que um homem tão poderoso estivesse tão interessado naquelas anotações velhas. Mas os olhos... Ah! Os olhos! Eles valiam uma fortuna muito maior do que todos os livros da pequena loja. Se os vendesse, teria a vida que sempre desejara. Mas outro tipo de ganância falava mais alto. Os olhos eram tão lindos... Poderia fitá-los por dias a fio...  
— São verdadeiros mesmo?  
A expressão de Kuroro era neutra.  
— Quer testar? Muito bem.  
Tocou o apoio dos cilindros de vidro com a ponta dos dedos. Fez menção de empurrar.  
— Não! Não! Não! O que pensa que está fazendo, moleque?! Vai destruí-los! Eu fico com eles. Fico! Fico, que droga!  
Os olhos de Lucilfer brilharam.  
— Perfeito! Levarei o livro, então.  
— Certo, certo... Fique com ele... — resmungou o livreiro. — O Senhor Olaf não tinha oferecido tanto dinheiro assim, afinal... Direi a ele que o livro foi roubado.

Kuroro observou o homem. Reencontrara-o. Talvez o destino estivesse a seu favor. Se o homem notou sua presença, não o demonstrou. Fez suas anotações com calma e guardou o caderno nas vestes. Anoitecia quando virou o rosto para o esconderijo do Ryodan.  
— Acho que podemos... continuar aquela conversa.

Machi ergueu o rosto quando ouviu o sino tilintar. O sorriso de Lucilfer era o recado de que precisava.  
— Tudo certo, Danchou? — perguntou Nobunaga, abandonando seu canto nas sombras.  
— Um sucesso.  
— Maravilha. Podemos comemorar?  
— Você só pensa em bebida — reprovou a kunoichi.  
— Ora, esta cidade tem alguns dos melhores bares. Seria um desperdício não aproveitar.  
— Sim. Comemoremos — disse Lucilfer, estendendo os braços. — Nobu, chame o Feitan e o Phinks. Soube que eles estão por perto. Machi, acompanhe-me. Esta noite é muito bela para ser apreciada sozinha.  
O samurai desapareceu na escuridão e saiu em busca de seus amigos. Machi acompanhou os passos de seu líder, contendo-se para não lançar olhares invasivos.  
— Curiosa, minha jovem ninja?  
— Não quis ofendê-lo, Danchou — desculpou-se, tímida.  
— Não é ofensa alguma. Veja.  
Ela fitou-o de soslaio. Kuroro segurava um livro muito velho. Um caderno, na verdade. Não compreendeu por que ele pagara tão caro por um objeto tão simples.  
— Partiremos da cidade amanhã?  
— Sim, a missão está concluída. Mas aproveitemos esta noite com nossos amigos.  
A kunoichi assentiu.  
— Sim, aproveitemos.  
Lucilfer fitou o livro por alguns segundos e guardou-o em suas vestes.

**Author's Note:**

> O homem misterioso com quem Kuroro conversa nas cenas de flashback é um personagem original (ou seja, criado por mim). Sua identidade será revelada no futuro, mas quem me acompanha de perto talvez tenha palpites certeiros.


End file.
